pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alomomola
/ |dexcokalos=149 |gen=Generation V |species=Caring Pokémon |type=Water |metheight=1.2 m |imheight=3'11" |metweight=31.6 kg |imweight=69.7 lbs. |ability=Hydration Healer |dw=Regenerator |body=03 |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Water 2 |color=Pink |male=50}} Alomomola (Japanese: ママンボウ Mamanbou) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Alomomola is an aquatic fish-like Pokémon. It has a pink, heart-shaped body with frilly fins. It has yellow eyes with black eyelashes. Although it is a heart-shaped fish Pokémon, Alomomola has no relation to Luvdisc. Behavior Alomomola is a serene, and very loving and caring Pokémon. If it spots an injured Pokémon in the water, it will gently hold the creature in its fins and use its special healing membrane to heal its wounds and revive it. After healing the injured Pokémon, it will carry it back to shore. Special Abilities Alomomola possesses a special healing membrane, which it uses to revive injured Pokémon and heal their wounds. Evolution Alomomola does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Route 4, 17, 18, Driftveil City, P2 Laboratory |bwrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex Entries |black=The special membrane enveloping Alomomola has the ability to heal wounds. |white=Floating in the open sea is how they live. When they find a wounded Pokémon, they embrace it and bring it to shore. |black 2=It gently holds injured and weak Pokémon in its fins. Its special membrane heals their wounds. |white 2=It gently holds injured and weak Pokémon in its fins. Its special membrane heals their wounds. |x=Floating in the open sea is how they live. When they find a wounded Pokémon, they embrace it and bring it to shore. |y=It gently holds injured and weak Pokémon in its fins. Its special membrane heals their wounds.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |bwspr=Alomomola BW.gif |bwsprs=Shiny Alomomola BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =AlomomolaBackBW.gif |Vbacks =AlomomolaBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr=AlomomolaXY.gif |xysprs=AlomomolaShinyXY.gif |VIback=AlomomolaBackXY.gif |VIbacks=AlomomolaBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Alomomola was revealed an Oha Suta preview of a trailer on July 21, 2010. It was officially revealed on the September issue of Coro Coro on August 8, 2010. *Alomomola's name is a palindrome, making it the fourth Pokémon whose name is a palindrome, the other three Pokémon are Eevee, Girafarig, and Ho-Oh. *Alomomola was originally thought to be related to Luvdisc, due to its similar colorings and shape. However, it does not have any relation to Luvdisc in any way. *Alomomola was the first Pokémon that Ash and Pikachu saw when they arrived in the Unova region; however, he had no idea what it was at the time since he had no updated Pokédex with him. *Alomomola is one of only two Pokémon with five syllables in their English name, the other being Feraligatr. *Alomomola is March on the Pokémon Horoscope. Origin Alomomola appears to be a combination of a discus fish, an ocean sunfish, and a heart (representing health and its ability to heal). Etymology Alomomola's name appears to be a combination of Mola mola (the scientific name for the ocean sunfish) and "mom" (referring to its loving, healing nature, and its title of the "Caring Pokémon"). Mamanbou, Alomomola's Japanese name, could be derived from 翻車魚 manbou, the Japanese word for the ocean sunfish, and "Mama", referencing its status as the Nursing Pokémon. Gallery 594Mamanbou Dream.png N Alomomola.png Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon